When Hunters Need Detectives
by Ravenwolf28
Summary: Sam and Dean are working on a case that they can't get any information on, they call on Castiel for help. The one person that Castiel knows who can help the brothers is Sherlock Holmes. I don't own any of the characters from either show, They belong to the BBC and the CW, This just came to me one day. Please enjoy. It's work in progress
1. Chapter 1

**When Hunters Need Detectives:**

**By: Melanie Miller**

**Chapter 1: **

"Dammit Sammy. We need help," Dean grumbled at his bother. "We're getting nowhere and fast." " I know Dean, I know." "The internet has nothing that will help us with this one." Sam said with anger in his voice. He wasn't mad at Dean, just mad because his research wasn't providing him with the answers he needed. He had been researching for hours and was getting nowhere. "Maybe, you can ask Cas for help." Sam asked Dean. Not knowing what else to do. They needed to do something before more people got killed by the monster they were hunting. "Yeah alright Sam, I'll call Cas." "Cas, if you're listening, we really need your help here." Dean wasn't as nice in calling on Castiel. He figured just this once to try and be nice. "What do you want Dean?" Castiel said in his gravelly voice. Castiel just pops in without warning. He was always listening for Dean. Hoping to keep Dean out of trouble. Dean whirled around, he hated when Castiel appeared with no warning. "Can you not just pop in kike that." "Blow a horn or whatever you angels do." "Well, you did call me," Castiel answered. Castiel loved Dean, but would never admit it. Dean would get very angry if he did.

"We need your help with this job we're doing." Sam was watching this exchange from behind his computer. He was trying not to smile. Dean and Castiel were perfect for each other, but neither one would ever admit it. "What are you smiling about Sammy?" Dean grumbled at his brother. "Nothing, Dean nothing." "So Cas, can you help or not?" Sam asked the angel. "I can't help indirectly, but I know of someone who can." Castiel replied. "You gonna enlighten us or do we have to play guessing games?" Dean was getting edgier by the minute. This job was getting to him. "The person I know who can help lives in London." Castiel finally said. "London, as in London, England?" Sam spoke up from his computer. "Yes, the very one." Castiel replied. "How the hell is that supposed to help?" Dean yelled. "Dean, calm down and let Cas tell us what he has." Sam told his brother. "Have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?" "Sherlock Holmes? The consulting detective guy?' Sam said, suddenly impressed."Yes that one." Castiel said. Though he didn't understand why he had to clarify things all the time. _Why couldn't people believe him the first time? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Dean was looking puzzled. "Who is this Sherlock Holmes dude?" He's the world's only consulting detective." Sam told his brother. "So what's that got do with anything?" "I don't see how some guy in England is going to help us out in freaking New Hampshire." "We're thousands of miles apart and we need help now." Dean was agitated, he hated getting others involved when hunting monsters. People often held onto their suspension of disbelief, if they couldn't see it, hear it, or touch it, it didn't exist.

"Dean you have to trust Cas on this one, Sherlock is the perfect person to help us." Sam told his brother matter-of -factly. Castiel in the meantime, had sat down in a chair waiting for the brothers to question him on how to get in touch with Sherlock. Finally, after 15 minutes, Sam turned towards him. "Alright Cas, how do we get in touch with Sherlock?" "Leave that up to me." Castiel said and abruptly disappeared. "I hate it when gets all cryptic like that and disappears." Dean said to Sam." I know Dean, he's an angel, I guess they can do that." "Yeah? Well, I hate it. We never finish conversations with him."

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic. Sherlock was sitting in his chair staring off into space. He was thinking. John was sitting in his chair typing on his laptop. He was updating his blog on their latest case. If he didn't write about it straight away, he would forget. He would forget because Sherlock invariably had them off on another case before the first one was settled. He liked to keep busy. John took a sip from his mug of tea. All of a sudden, there was a strange sound like wings rustling. When he looked up there was a strange man in their flat. This man was a bit taller then he, with messy brown hair, stubble on his jaw, bright blue eyes and a full set of lips. He was wearing a black suit with a tan trench coat. Sherlock hadn't noticed the man's sudden appearance, which John found strange. Sherlock always noticed everything. He was constantly noticing everything in the world around him. His eyes darting to and fro taking in everything. But, John noticed that Sherlock was quiet. He was just sitting in his chair not moving and not doing much of anything. His cup of tea untouched. Probably, had gone cold, John thought.


End file.
